Smaller News
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Sequel to SMALL News. Baby number two is on the way!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated my other story in a while. I was away for a week and things haven't been so good but writing makes me happy so I'm going to keep up as best as I can. This is a sequel to SMALL News so if you haven't read that you might want to just check it out quick so you know what's going on in this one. Thanks.**

Wide, captivated eyes watched the images flash across the enormous flat screen television. Lila started bouncing up and down, excitedly, as the strange white creature burst out of the man's chest.

"Oh, that's just not right." Tony said as Lila bounced, seeming like she was almost agreeing with him.

Tony was about to command that the volume be put higher when a soft but commanding voice cut in.

"Off." The television went black.

Tony looked over his shoulder. Pepper was standing with her arms firmly crossed against her chest and a stern look on her beautiful face.

"What?" Tony asked shrugging his broad shoulders.

"You're letting Lila watch Alien?"

"I figured I'd introduce our offspring to quality films so when she gets older she's not sucked into the Hollywood movie machine that spews out a fresh heap of steaming crap every week." Tony turned Lila in his lap. "They don't make em like this anymore kid."

"Tony, this is an extremely inappropriate movie for Lila to be watching. You can't let her see things like this. Think of the nightmares it will cause."

"She doesn't even know what's going on, Pep." Tony had a strong feeling he was wrong though. Even though Lila was only a year old she seemed to be very aware of EVERYTHING going on around her. Tony grabbed Pepper's hand and pulled her up against the back of the couch. He kissed the small bump on her belly. "Besides this guy gets a front row seat to EXTREMELY appropriate things every singe night. Tony smirked as he watched Pepper's face, torn between trying not to laugh and trying to look angry.

Pepper finally gave up with a sigh. She scooped Lila up out of Tony's lap.

"ON!" Yelled Lila's tiny but excited voice.

Tony laughed in delight as the television turned back on and the little white alien bared its teeth before zooming across the table and disappearing. "The kid's got good taste."

Pepper let out a breathy laugh and walked around the couch, sitting next to Tony. He wrapped his arm around her and gave Lila a wink and thumbs up.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak. Hide your kids. LOL.**

Lila sat in her high chair looking curiously at the spoonful of baby food that Pepper held out for her.

"Come on peanut, it's good for you." Lila took Pepper's hand and let her put the spoon into her mouth. She swallowed and then scrunched up her tiny nose.

"I told you Pepp, a glass of bourbon and a double cheeseburger for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and she wouldn't be so fussy about eating that garbage." Tony said as he came into the kitchen took off his sunglasses and shrugged out of his leather jacket. Pepper simply rolled her eyes while hiding a smile and scooped up more of the food onto the spoon. As she went about feeding Lila Tony came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her placing his hands on her belly to feel his unborn son give an occasional kick. He kissed Pepper on the lip and crossed his eyes, shifted around his mouth, and stuck out his tongue as Pepper tried to feed Lila. Lila burst into giggles and pushed the spoon away.

"No more." She said in her tiny voice. Pepper sighed and placed the baby food off onto the counter and took Lila's bib off. "double cheeseburger!" She shouted and Pepper turned her head to see Tony mouthing the words to Lila. She laughed and pushed him away.

"Sorry, Lila Rose. Not today.

"I'll sneak ya one later" Tony whispered and winked at her and let out a laugh when Lila coped him and winked back.

Pepper moved over to the kitchen sink and Tony hopped up onto the counter next to the sink. He pulled a folded up magazine out of his back pocket and slapped it down turning to a folded page so that Pepper could see it.

"Notice anything familiar?"

At first glance at the cheesy tabloid cover the only thing Pepper noticed was Tony. It wasn't unusual for him to bein the gossip rags on a regular bases.

"No."

"Take a closer look."

Pepper shut off the water and took a longer look at the photo. A woman with blond hair wearing huge dark sunglasses was trailing behind him looking a little desperate. At first Pepper thought it was just some fan girl but on closer inspection she could make out that the woman who was following Tony was the ever infamous Ms. Christine Everhart.

"What did she want?" Pepper looked up into Tony's amused eyes.

"It seems I'm man of the year yet again." Tony rubbed his goatee and a faux smug way. "Doesn't surprise me really. She wants to do an article about me seeing as I am the kick ass dad of the year as well."

Pepper let out a little laugh. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"First of all being around the woman makes me ill and secondly I don't think it would be wise to be openly talking about Lila and little Missile Mushroom Cloud Stark."

Pepper laughed and moved so that she was in between Tony's legs. She leaned up and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. "We are NOT naming our son that for the billionth time,Tony.

"Oh come on, Pepp." He whined in a childish voice. "Don't get me wrong Lila is a beautiful name but we're rich! We need to name this kids something that will get people pissed off and confused. It's our duty." Pepper shook her head no while smirking. "You know I can be very persuasive." Tony said seductively and kissed her under her earlobe which always made her shiver.

However, Pepper stood strong. She locked eyes with Tony and lightly traced the outline of his lips with her tongue while making a purring noise in the back of her throat. "This is true," She rested her hand on his thigh dangerously close to his crotch, "but, I can be more persuasive."

Tony let out a low growl. "Damn you woman." He made a grab for her but she moved out of the way just in time. "This is not over!"

He heard Pepper's laughter echo through the kitchen as she picked Lila up and carried her away. Once she and Lila were gone he looked back town at the tabloid before knocking it onto the floor. He had been married to Pepper for a year and a half and the entire world knew about her and Lila but they were always extremely private. It was a good thing. It was a smart thing. It was a safe thing. However, Tony knew that Christine Everhart was relentless and obnoxious. He let out a loud sigh. This wasn't going to be so easy.

**A/N: I was bored and couldn't sleep and started to look through some of my storied and I re-read Small News. I figured I should carry on with the sequel cause I loved writing Tony as a dad and husband. I am not sure where this is going yet but I hope you hang in with me. Thanks so much! **


End file.
